User talk:RyanLeviathan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RyanLeviathan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:14, June 30, 2010 Me and Kiya kaeyla222: KIYA! Kiya Hoffer: jā? kaeyla222: im here. Kiya Hoffer: viņam bija taisnība. un es ignorēja viņu ... kaeyla222: who was right kiya? Kiya Hoffer: Viņam ... kaeyla222: Him him...like the doctor him? Kiya Hoffer: jā ... viņam kaeyla222: why are you guilty about that? Kiya Hoffer: Viņš brīdināja mani, ka cilvēki nebūtu aprūpi, un i neklausījās. I sauc par viņa ārlaulības assed melis kaeyla222: haha liar assed bastard. Kiya, I care even more than your sister does. she didnt sit around worriying. she went on with her life. I kept worrying, checking, trying to figure out if you were ok. Kiya Hoffer: tas ir, kāpēc viņš bija labi ... Kiya Hoffer: Jūs aprūpe vairāk nekā mana ģimene .. tas ir .. slikti . kaeyla222: i know, i know.... kaeyla222: i tried.... kaeyla222: so hard kaeyla222: to make them listen....they wouldnt Kiya Hoffer: Viņš teica, ka viņi būs jāmaksā par savu nezināšanu kaeyla222: my ignorance? whattt? Kiya Hoffer: viņu nezināšana kaeyla222: ah. well thats their fault kaeyla222: i cried when i found out you were gone. Kiya Hoffer: jā ... tā ir .... un Hades ... viņš ... es domāju, viņš aprūpes .. kaeyla222: I would hope he would. I can try to talk to him later, if the gods come on.... Kiya Hoffer: Es esmu atstājot šeit ... kaeyla222: what? Kiya Hoffer: kopija, ko mēs sakām šeit, lai parādītu viņam kaeyla222: of course Kiya Hoffer: paldies ... kaeyla222: he wont pay either, will he? me and him are spared or something? Kiya Hoffer: un parādīt conersation uz Hades ... Kiya Hoffer: un jā kaeyla222: I will. i promise. Kiya Hoffer: paldies .... Es jūtos ... nepāra ... ir labs veids, lai gan .. kaeyla222: they dont understand. one said shes too lazy to translate your words. Kiya Hoffer: Slinkums ... kaeyla222: more like retardedness kaeyla222: i told them they would pay. now they notice how far too late it is. kaeyla222: Kiya......I have to save one person, if possible. Kiya Hoffer: kas ..? kaeyla222: is there any way i could get Aarn......before this all happens? kaeyla222: he has done nothing.... Kiya Hoffer: jā ... kaeyla222: and he'd care. he cares about other ppl.... kaeyla222: thank you. kaeyla222: theyre being eaten by guilt. kaeyla222: they keep leaving kaeyla222: Cat is mad. kaeyla222: she left and hasnt come back. Kiya Hoffer: kaķis? un tiem jābūt kļūst hit ar vainu kaeyla222: Ava. and yes they are. i bet they regret it now. Kiya Hoffer: ........es redzu kaeyla222: yes. kaeyla222: the others dont talk now kaeyla222: its their fault for not caring. Kiya Hoffer: Nez kāpēc? * Sarkastisks * kaeyla222: yeah well they can pay for it. i was terrified when you logged off...i was screaming at my screen and my dad gave me weird looks.... Kiya Hoffer: O.o ....labi kaeyla222: haha niceee. kaeyla222: Ava is back Kiya Hoffer: ............ kaeyla222: she continues to not speak to me. kaeyla222: apparently she doesnt seem to care what we're talking about kaeyla222: oh wells.... Kiya Hoffer: Ryan, tikko ievietojis emuāru ar savu vārdu .... Kiya Hoffer: i am gatavojas to izlasītu kaeyla222: awwww Kiya Hoffer: ......ir tas, ka ... taisnība? kaeyla222: what? whats true? Kiya Hoffer: ko viņš teica blogu ... kaeyla222: i read it. kaeyla222: no one even brought up your name once except me and him. Kiya Hoffer: .......... Viņam bija taisnība ... kaeyla222: immm confused now Kiya Hoffer: ? kaeyla222: wait who are you talking about now..... Kiya Hoffer: ārsts kaeyla222: ah yes. kaeyla222: well its understandable kaeyla222: like now, theyre talking about music. instead of you. me and ryan are trying to get their attention. Kiya Hoffer: viņš ir? Kiya Hoffer: Jūs esat? kaeyla222: yes. they dont notice. kaeyla222: they are pissing me the hell off.... Kiya Hoffer: Jums nav ne jausmas ... kaeyla222: am i allowed to strangle them yet? Kiya Hoffer: nē .. pateikt Kyra, jo viņa stāstīja man viņa rūpējas šorīt ... viņa ir saudzējuši ... kaeyla222: ah shit. screw, kill me then. im not on good terms with my sister after she took my boyfriend. Kiya Hoffer: viņa ... lika man justies labāk, lai gan kaeyla222: its ok, ill live. kaeyla222: i almost want them to pay Kiya Hoffer: includin Reja, Henrijs, Nicoalso. Dievi un dievietes ir saudzējuši ... sākotnējām parolēm, lai gan ... kaeyla222: i hated how no one really cared kaeyla222: ah. the new ones. Kiya Hoffer: un veco ... Kiya Hoffer: viņi nekad teica, vai zināja par šo ...... kaeyla222: i know. they didnt even respond back.... Kiya Hoffer: pateikt tiem dieviem ir saudzējuši ... Kiya Hoffer: veco un jauno kaeyla222: what? kaeyla222: so both spared? or none? Kiya Hoffer: abi kaeyla222: both are spared, oh ok.... Kiya Hoffer: jā kaeyla222: yeah that makes sense....but the friends who ignored you will pay? Kiya Hoffer: tie, kas devās ar savu dzīvi, piemēram, nekas nav noticis? ya. viņi maksā kaeyla222: alright. so those who cared.... Kiya Hoffer: tiem, kas aprūpēti ir saudzējuši kaeyla222: alright, so me, Ryan, Kyra, and then we were gonna spare Aarn, since i asked? Kiya Hoffer: jā .. kaeyla222: alright, needed to make sure, i was kinda lost but alright. kaeyla222: well then. wait what are you going to do to the others? the ones who went on with life? Kiya Hoffer: .... Viņi redzēsiet .. kaeyla222: alright. well.... kaeyla222: ava is leaving of guilt now kaeyla222: she wants to kill herself. kaeyla222: Cailin as well Kiya Hoffer: .............. kaeyla222: yeah kaeyla222: they didnt care. kaeyla222: i dont know why. kaeyla222: are you still there? Kiya Hoffer: viņiem nav nepieciešams nogalināt sevi ... kaeyla222: cause youre going to. Kiya Hoffer: nē ... Kiya Hoffer: ne nogalināt vismaz ... kaeyla222: who is gonna kill them then? Kiya Hoffer: neviens kaeyla222: then......how will they pay? Kiya Hoffer: ... Es nevaru teikt kaeyla222: uhhhh....ok then. Kiya Hoffer: Es aizmirst ... lūdzu, jautājiet man jautājumus .. Es gribu zināt, ko es esmu aizmirsis kaeyla222: i can do that. who are you most mad at? Kiya Hoffer: ... I. .. nezinu kaeyla222: ok....who are you mad at? Kiya Hoffer: pāris vairāki cilvēki, es uzskatu kaeyla222: uhhh.....Are you mad at me and Ryan? Kiya Hoffer: Ryan? kaeyla222: Fishy. Kiya Hoffer: neticams ... kaeyla222: he loves you dearly, youre like his sister. Kiya Hoffer: i. ..... domāju, ka viņš ... nē ... kaeyla222: what? what do you think? Kiya Hoffer: Es nezinu ... kaeyla222: its ok kiya sweetie im still here. Kiya Hoffer: Es gribu atcerēties ... Kiya Hoffer: viņš teica man ir nepieciešams aizmirst though. un atcerēties patiesību kaeyla222: What do you want to remember? kaeyla222: idk what truth or lies are anymore kaeyla222: my own sister pretty much backstabbed me Kiya Hoffer: Mans vārds nav Keetje! ... Tas ir? kaeyla222: no kaeyla222: Kiya. Kiya Hoffer: Kiya... kaeyla222: yes. Kiya ill be right back..... Kiya Hoffer: labi kaeyla222: im here Kiya Hoffer: Baidos. Es nevēlos aizmirst. i. ... Es gribu zināt .. kaeyla222: Dont forget who you are. kaeyla222: youre kiya hoffer, daughter of Hades kaeyla222: one of the best ppl ive ever met Kiya Hoffer: es esmu ..? Kiya Hoffer: tiešām? kaeyla222: yes you are. kaeyla222: a friend to all kaeyla222: Fishy's friend Kiya Hoffer: zivīm ........ kaeyla222: yeah. Ryan from Ohio Kiya Hoffer: Ohaio kaeyla222: yeah, Ohio. like where Glee is set. Kiya Hoffer: kas ir jautrība? kaeyla222: no. haha. uhhh well, Ohio....yeah. kaeyla222: A smart demigod. kaeyla222: With two brothers Kiya Hoffer: ?????????????? kaeyla222: thats you. kaeyla222: Kiya Hoffer. Kiya Hoffer: Kiya Hoffer... Kiya Hoffer: ? kaeyla222: yes. thats ur name. kaeyla222: now they all say they care about you. kaeyla222: little too late now? Kiya Hoffer: mans vārds .. Kiya Hoffer: mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds ............ kaeyla222: YES! Kiya Hoffer. Kiya Hoffer: mans vārds ............ kaeyla222: yes. Kiya Hoffer: zīmulis? kaeyla222: pencil? what does the pencil have to do with this? Kiya Hoffer: kaut kas ...? kaeyla222: uhhh...ok if you have a pencil then... Kiya Hoffer: man nav. Kiya Hoffer: Es varu runāt angliski, bet es nevaru rakstīt / tips ir kaeyla222: ok. well Ava has left. She does not believe anymore Kiya Hoffer: ............ kaeyla222: its ok, i can translate Kiya. i dont mind Kiya Hoffer: kāpēc nav viņa ticēt ...? kaeyla222: she thinks she is crazy. and Nesaa thinks its roleplay. they dont believe.... Kiya Hoffer: nav Nessa dieviete? kaeyla222: i dont know anymore Kiya Hoffer: Es jūtos ... vēl maldināts ... i. .. Kiya Hoffer: Es jums zvana, kad es nokļūt mājās kaeyla222: i feel betrayed. kaeyla222: alright. Kiya Hoffer: Es jūtos .... mazāk kā es ...un tingly ... ir tas, ka laba? kaeyla222: probably not. Kiya Hoffer: doma tik kaeyla222: yeah i had that last night. then i was reading glyphs 5 minutes later. Kiya Hoffer: viņš labi Rachel? ir visi ... pārtraukta aprūpe..... kaeyla222: who was good? Kiya Hoffer: I didn't teikt labs ... Kiya Hoffer: Es teicu, labi. viņam bija taisnība kaeyla222: you typed good in latvian. kaeyla222: well maybe Kiya Hoffer: Google Translate neizdoties. kaeyla222: yeah just a little Kiya Hoffer: viņš labi gan, Rachel? kaeyla222: no, he isnt.....ahhh there go the Puki again.... Kiya Hoffer: bet viss, viņš teica man līdz šim, bija taisnība ... kaeyla222: i...supposse. im sorry the voices are going off again..... kaeyla222: they remind me of last night..... Kiya Hoffer: viņš labi es esmu uzvarēts, kicked uz leju, meloja, cussed pie .... un maldināts .. kaeyla222: the words are floating again.... kaeyla222: i havent deceived you Kiya. i really do care. Kiya Hoffer: pārējie .. viņi .. viņam bija tiesības visu šo laiku. kaeyla222: i was here, ryan was here. Kiya Hoffer: Ryan... Kiya Hoffer: ? kaeyla222: yes Kiya Hoffer: Ryan .. ir? kaeyla222: what? kiya...please....dont forget Kiya Hoffer: nevēlos aizmirst ... bet viņš ir ... kaeyla222: dont forget me. dont forget ryan. dont forget those who cared. Kiya Hoffer: neaizmirstiet ... kaeyla222: dont. hes catching a plane so he can see u Kiya Hoffer: plakne? kaeyla222: yes so he can come see you. Kiya Hoffer: ak kaeyla222: he's leaving to come back soon. kaeyla222: he'll be there with you cause hes worried Kiya Hoffer: uztraukties ... ir ko? kaeyla222: hes scared for you. he cares about you. Kiya Hoffer: jogurts mikroshēmas ... kaeyla222: okay.... kaeyla222: the voices...i have to give in.... Kiya Hoffer: Es esmu izsalcis ...un ... niezi.un balsis ir tas? kaeyla222: the voices....i have to give in soon.... Kiya Hoffer: Es nezinu, kas balsis ir ... kaeyla222: the echoes in my head....the puki.... Kiya Hoffer: pukis? kaeyla222: demon voices.... Kiya Hoffer: mani? O.o kaeyla222: no....another Kiya Hoffer: citu .... māsa ......... kaeyla222: evil voices..... Vanity/Pride.... Kiya Hoffer: māsa .... Kiya Hoffer: tzzzzsssssssssss... kaeyla222: i dont know Kiya Hoffer: Vanity ... kas? ............ Māsa.? kaeyla222: yes one of your sisters......Wrath sent her into me.... Kiya Hoffer: Dusmas ... brālis? kaeyla222: yes.....him. Kiya Hoffer: brālis ... kaeyla222: yes....... Kiya Hoffer: Dusmas saka Keetje ... kaeyla222: Kaeyla says Kiya Hoffer' Kiya Hoffer: sajaukt ... kas ir ... i.. nav ... zināt .... kaeyla222: Kiya Hoffer, Kiya Hoffer: ah ... galva sāp ... >.< Kiya Hoffer: dont vēlas, lai kaeyla222: mine hurts too Kiya Hoffer: s-s-māsa ...... galvassāpes ... un brālis ...un .... un ............ kaeyla222: Kiya, i cant hold on to my sanity much more.... Kiya Hoffer: neviens nav jebkurš vesels saprāts ... tie visi .... viņi ... kaeyla222: yeah Kiya Hoffer: Dusmas ...? kaeyla222: pain.... Kiya Hoffer: youll ievainots sevi, ja jūs paturiet kavē ... brālis saka tik .. kaeyla222: hamper? and yeah. im succumbing already Kiya Hoffer: i didn't teikt traucē ... Kiya Hoffer: Es teicu, brālis teica tā ... kaeyla222: ahhhhhhh my brain Kiya Hoffer: i.. aizmirsu. Kas es esmu? kaeyla222: i dont know anymore Kiya Hoffer: mans vārds .. Kiya Hoffer: mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds ..mans vārds .. kaeyla222: Kiya Hoffer Kiya Hoffer: nosaukums ... kaeyla222: yeah Kiya Hoffer Kiya Hoffer: Ārsts ...........? kas? Kiya Hoffer: Es neesmu slims ... kaeyla222: no. Kiya. Kiya Hoffer: Nõo. nevēlos. Es esmu noguris un stuff ... kaeyla222: Haha me too. Kiya Hoffer: Es jūtos slims ... XP kaeyla222: My Aarn....Im talking to him...succumbing too Kiya Hoffer: Aarn? kaeyla222: yes. kaeyla222: my Aarn.... Kiya Hoffer: Aarn..... Kiya Hoffer: ???????????? kaeyla222: yes.... Kiya Hoffer: i can type...? english? kaeyla222: yeah i guess Kiya Hoffer: that's good.... right? kaeyla222: yeah kaeyla222: My poor Aarn, captured, in a coma......My first love... Kiya Hoffer: a coma??? Aarn?? kaeyla222: yes kaeyla222: Dr S on chat..... Kiya Hoffer: thats why he has computer i guess... Kiya Hoffer: i told him to use that name... kaeyla222: ah well yeah kaeyla222: they dont like him Kiya Hoffer: i know... he laughing about their drama kaeyla222: yeah kaeyla222: my Aarn... kaeyla222: i feel myself going under again....... Kiya Hoffer: he still laughing Kiya Hoffer: and laughing Kiya Hoffer: and laughing kaeyla222: yeah Kiya Hoffer: O_O Kiya Hoffer: he poked my nose with a needle... kaeyla222: O.o Kiya Hoffer: i feel violated... Kiya Hoffer: O_O Kiya Hoffer: O_e kaeyla222: >.< ew Kiya Hoffer: i know... Kiya Hoffer: nose... Kiya Hoffer: *shudders* kaeyla222: eww perv thought Kiya Hoffer: O_O i dont want to know kaeyla222: haha......not again...Vanity and the Puki are fighting me for control of my mind again.... kaeyla222: i cant hold on Kiya Hoffer: mother fuckers... kaeyla222: i cant....too much energy to fight back. kaeyla222: no energy Kiya Hoffer: Satan tea tastes good.... Kiya Hoffer: *sips* kaeyla222: -thinks wrong- ew. Kiya Hoffer: O_O RACHEL!! Kiya Hoffer: TEA! Kiya Hoffer: is epictastic lol kaeyla222: O.o Kiya Hoffer: O_O Kiya Hoffer: =3 Kiya Hoffer: wtf lol kaeyla222: LOL Kiya Hoffer: FUCKING ELEPHANT ASSED BADGERS!!! O_O kaeyla222: O.o kaeyla222: KIYA...the voices have taken control partially...i have a little control but not much.... Kiya Hoffer: kiya...? kaeyla222: help me....please Kiya Hoffer: what's emotion??? what's a Kiya? kaeyla222: Kiya is you. kaeyla222: emotions are feelings. Kiya Hoffer: feelings? kaeyla222: yes Kiya Hoffer: those are??? kaeyla222: how u feel inside. Kiya Hoffer: squishy...? Kiya Hoffer: and wet and organy? kaeyla222: how u feel about things Kiya Hoffer: i feel warm inside... Kiya Hoffer: cause tea Kiya Hoffer: tea..... *sips* kaeyla222: ... Kiya Hoffer: ...? kaeyla222: ...O.o Kiya Hoffer: i dont know kaeyla222: idk either Kiya Hoffer: ......im hugry... and itchy still Kiya Hoffer: i want fucking cinamontoastcrunch kaeyla222: then eat and scratch kaeyla222: dont leave me Kiya Hoffer: brother said cinnamon tastes weird.. and leave where? kaeyla222: dont leave me alone. help me....please.... Kiya Hoffer: help how? Kiya Hoffer: i dont know whta Kiya Hoffer: ... kaeyla222: stop Vanity....stop the voices....i try Kiya Hoffer: i cant... they.. she... kaeyla222: please...on the chat they take my hands.....only here they give me control.... Kiya Hoffer: ....i dont know. Doctor S is reallly nice.... and i sleepyzzzzz kaeyla222: please i beg of u Kiya Hoffer: i dont know what to do... i cnat remember.... kaeyla222: please..... Kiya Hoffer: i cant remember... who... kaeyla222: i cant... kaeyla222: Kiya.....please kaeyla222: dont leave me kaeyla222: Youre my friend Kiya Hoffer: whose Kiya? i cant... kaeyla222: Youre Kiya Kiya Hoffer: no im... Kiya Hoffer: no Kiya Hoffer: i dont know! kaeyla222: Kiya, please Kiya Hoffer: i cant.. im not sure if... kaeyla222: PLEASE!!!! Kiya Hoffer: please... is a... a... kaeyla222: help me kaeyla222: Kiya Kiya Hoffer: Not here. Kiya Hoffer: Wrath. kaeyla222: oh kaeyla222: well then Kiya Hoffer: Keetje is asleep. Taking her to a quiet area quick. kaeyla222: ok Kiya Hoffer: You seem calm... kaeyla222: im not Kiya Hoffer: Glum? kaeyla222: accepting. Kiya Hoffer: I see... kaeyla222: i cant do much for anyone. right now i pretty much only care about me and Aarn. Kiya Hoffer: and Keetje? What about her? kaeyla222: her too. she is one of the ppl im closest to. kaeyla222: not too many ppl care about me anymore kaeyla222: she did. Kiya Hoffer: Emotions are confusing... But when i'm with my little sister... kaeyla222: yes they are Kiya Hoffer: I understand them... kaeyla222: even for me kaeyla222: i have a heart but it is hard to still understand emotions Kiya Hoffer: I have no heart... Literally. kaeyla222: you know your sister Vanity can be very annoying..... Kiya Hoffer: Yes... >_< kaeyla222: very pushy Kiya Hoffer: She's a bitch... Everyone agrees. kaeyla222: i do.... Kiya Hoffer: I still need to come over for a visit! What's your address? kaeyla222: nope. Kiya Hoffer: ....Very well. kaeyla222: yeah Kiya Hoffer: What's a fucking smiley!? D=< kaeyla222: its to express emotions Kiya Hoffer: What's that one?? O-o kaeyla222: like to express confusion Kiya Hoffer: or this one: DX kaeyla222: very angry Kiya Hoffer: this: =3 kaeyla222: that one i dont know Kiya Hoffer: this: X3 kaeyla222: idk kaeyla222: sorry Kiya Hoffer is typing... Kiya Hoffer: Well i got a mission on Earth... i hate Earth.... I'll see you, maybe! Xd kaeyla222: DX bye thanks Rach. Wrath's catching up on txt language? smiley faces? ~Ryan x awww ur sweet kiya will like it Cool!!!! I live in Ohio too!Rubyblaze 20:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC)